


speaking

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: best of dailysamifer [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Sam, Disability, Gender Issues, Mute Lucifer, Other, Sign Language, angelic gender is not human gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam teaches Lucifer how to talk with his hands. Lucifer teaches Sam about angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sweet dreams are made of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [this post](boyking-chris.tumblr.com/post/89097630867/no-but-imagine-if-the-fire-on-sams-nursery).

_Sam_ , the man’s mouth read. 

Sam frowned at him. What was this stranger doing in his dream?

 _Hello_ , he signed. 

The man looked confused.

Sam bit down a sigh. He beckoned. The man crossed the room towards him, and Sam felt lightning and wind screaming through his skin.

An angel, then. He took the angel’s hand, pressed it to his ear, and watched the comprehension dawn. The angel took his hand and pressed it to his own throat.

Sam touched him with light fingers, trying to understand. The angel brushed his mouth and his throat, and then Sam’s ears. Oh. Sam nodded and smiled to indicate his understanding.

The angel reached out to press a hand to Sam’s chest. He looked lost, yearning.

Sam mouthed his own name at the angel, and then pointed at him inquiringly.

The angel shook his head, instead reaching up to cradle Sam’s head. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  _Lucifer_ , he mouthed back. Sam drew in surprise, the sleepy surrealness of the dream fading. Lucifer faded from his sight as he startled himself awake.

The next night Lucifer was back.  _Hello_ , he signed tentatively.

Sam hesitated before slowly allowing him to approach.


	2. travel the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p2 at request of boykingchris

Dean found Sam’s new cohort deeply irritating.

They were five minutes into the drive and the two of them seemed well on their way to developing their own signs. Sam kept snickering, and even worse, Dean had no idea what was going on. 

He’d gotten “angel” “light” and “mute” from Sam, but he’d refused to write down a name, whether out of contrariness or genuinely not having a name that could be spoken as opposed to signed he didn’t know. Sam had confirmed that they were both going to help stop the apocalypse, so at least there was that. 

Even with the mute angel fingerspelling half the time, Dean couldn’t watch their hands and keep his eyes on the road at the same time, and had to resign himself to trying to ignore Sam’s enthusiastic hands and occasional laughter. 

He finally had to pull over to get gas, and sent Sam in to get snacks while they were at it. As soon as Sam was out of sight, Dean leaned over into the angel’s part of the car. 

 _You_ , he signed,  _had better not be working for satan._  

The angel frowned at him.  _I want nothing but for Sam to be happy_ _,_ he signed back. 

"Good," Dean said aloud, and then hastily signed,  _G_ _ood_. 

 _Mute not deaf_ , the angel replied.  _I wouldn’t hurt Sam. I promised him never_   _to_.

Dean squinted at him and went to put the gasoline pump back. When he was done, he slid back into the driver’s seat and said, “You’re sweet on my brother, aren’t you.” 

The angel didn’t blush, but he did look flustered. Dean found that gratifying. 

"I’m pretty sure Sammy’s straight," he warned. 

 _Straight?_  

Angels. “Not attracted to men,” he clarified. 

_I’m not a man._

"But you’ve got the body of one," Dean retorted. 

_Do not. I am an angel. Nick may be a man, but I am not. This body is as good as mine, and so it is not a man’s._

Dean sighed. “Whatever, just don’t expect too much, okay?” He considered that the angel had fingerspelled his vessel’s name. “Do you have a name that can be spoken?” he asked. 

 _Yes._  

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Planning on sharing?” 

Sam opened the door and dumped a bag of chips on the seat. If the angel responded, Dean didn’t get a chance to see it. 

 _You can just ride in the back if you want to talk more easily_ , Dean signed to his brother. 

Sam made a face and slid into the front. Dean agreed. Sam being in the backseat would’ve been weird. 

Halfway to their destination, Dean glanced over to find that the angel had gotten his fingers into Sam’s hair and was smiling in response to Sam’s lazy words. He shook his head in consternation and kept driving. He hoped Sam’s friend would stand up to the tests ahead when they reached the motel. Dean hoped he wouldn’t be another Ruby. 

His hopes were dashed when Castiel appeared in the backseat and then started shouting in alarm at fucking  _Lucifer_ , who still hadn’t moved away from where he’d been pressing his face into Sam’s hair much more than to blink in annoyance at the interruption. Dean pulled over into the shoulder with a curse and turned a glare on Sam. 

 _Shut up_ , Sam signed instantly.  _He isn’t going to hurt us._

 _You don’t know that!_  Dean snapped back. 

Sam scowled.  _I do know. He isn’t going to ask—_ He stopped with the expression of a man who had almost said too much. 

 _Sam_. 

Sam shot him a mutinous look and twisted back to grab Lucifer’s hand firmly. 

Well. Fuck. 


End file.
